Inari
The Inari (いなじん, Inari-jin) are a humanoid species of alien hailing from Planet Inari in the East Galaxy. They are one of the races that have been annexed under Frost's branch of the Planet Trade Organization. Overview Inari are humanoid in appearance, bearing no distinguishable difference from or Saiyans in their physiology save for the fact that all male Inari possess crimson-colored hair, while all females have black hair. They are born with the ability to manipulate and utilize Ki and use it to produce extraordinary healing abilities, hailed as the best in the universe. Inari, as are other races, are capable of transformation. This transformation is regarded as their "true form" and reveals their real power. They become more fox-like, hence their namesake. The race has many other abilities worth noting; * Eternal Youth: Once an Inari reaches the age of twenty-five, they cease to age outwardly. While they still increase in age and can die of old age, their youthful appearance never leaves them. * Longevity: Inari live longer than most races. The average Inari can live between one hundred and two hundred and fifty years. * Ki: Inari are inborn with the ability to use their energy. They can use it for flight as well as for their extraordinary healing abilities. A select few Inari also become warriors and can use their energy for destructive purposes as well. Transformation Upon reaching adulthood, Inari are capable of changing their form to increase their powers. This transformation is actually reserved for the warriors in the race. In this form, their hair grows to waist length, they grow fox-like ears, and their hair and eyes become silver in color. This transformation increases their power five fold and causes their speed to go up exponentially. The transformation is considered, however, to be inferior to the type utilized by the and the Super Saiyans. Appearance All Inari appear identical to humans and Saiyans, save for the fact that all males have crimson hair and all females have black hair. After the age of twenty-five, an Inari never changes outwardly and will remain youthful in appearance until death. Half-Breeds Because their physiology is similar to that of humans, Saiyans, and other human-like races, it is possible for a half-breed to exist. However, at the moment, no known example of a half-breed exists, nor is it know what the result of such a half-breed would be like. Sayuri's Race A planet of similar beings appeared in the North Galaxy. Its only known member, Sayuri, was thought to have been a member of the Inari, due to her similarities to them, however, she claims that the Inari are a cousin race to her own. It appears, however, that her race is actually a mutation of the original Inari that came about through unknown means. They were skilled in the mystic arts and had the power to transform into monstrous were-fox like creatures (similar to the great apes), most likely a deviation of the standard Inari transformation. Due to their unpredictable natures however the Frost Demons choose genocide rather than to annex their planet off for the Planet Trade Organization. They have a denser bone and cellular structure due to the higher gravity found on their planet compared to earth and as such possess "super-human" strength akin to a Saiyans. Also most of the race were female (males being a rare mutation) and reproduced asexually. Trivia * The name of the race is taken for the Japanese of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, industry, and worldly success known as . Inari is thought of to take the form of a fox, hence the name of the race. Therefore, the name Inari-''jin'' means "Fox people". Category:Inari Category:Species